


late nights

by sootcharlie



Category: soothouse
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleep Deprivation, every other soot is also there but for like a sentence each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootcharlie/pseuds/sootcharlie
Summary: charlie's just a tired man, and who better to help than soot david himself?
Relationships: Charlie Soot & David Soot
Kudos: 4





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> filling the charlie & david tags up slowly but surely

Charlie yawned, looking at the time as he hit the familiar red ‘End Stream’ button. To his surprise, the computer clock flashed 3:15 AM. He hadn’t streamed to this late in a while.

But all he knew was that he was exhausted. More than just ‘I need to sleep’, to him, it felt more like he wanted to curl up in his bed and sleep forever. He was just about to do that, if he was being honest.

He hit the power button on his computer and let out a sigh of relief as he watched everything close down, and then he was left in the darkness of his room aside from the watermelon light that he had placed behind him. 

The man moved to get up, but he found that he was just.. too tired. He could get up, get in bed, get under the covers, but at the same time, he was exhausted. 

A small nap on his desk to regain energy wouldn’t hurt, he thought. He put his head in his arms and shut his eyes, not even hearing the sound of his door opening at that point.

\---

David rolled his eyes as he saw his friend passed out on the desk, pushing the door open just that bit more so that both of them were able to fit through.

Waking up Charlie would just be mean. And that’s saying something for David’s standards. As much as he wanted to fuck with the guy, even the green-texted man knew that he needed his sleep. Discarded work was all over the desk, visible bags under his eyes, and even walking into the living room, he stumbled in and only came to grab coffee.

No matter what, he was going to make sure his friend got sleep. He already knew the other was a deep sleeper, so getting him to the couch wouldn’t be the hard part.

The hard part would be getting through the rest of the Soothouse. David remembers what happened last time something just like this happened. Wilbur and Jack had passed out against each other on the couch and they wouldn’t leave it alone for days, and Wilbur just eventually said ‘fuck it’ and put out the picture. 

The look on Jack’s face was priceless when he found out the picture went out, however. 

He tried his best to pick up the shorter without bumping him into anything, and luckily, he succeeded. Charlie barely even stirred, his only movement being to nuzzle his faze more into his friend’s chest.

“..God, I hate you sometimes Charles.” The bearded man snorted to himself quietly at his friends tired actions.

Carrying the blue-texted man down the hall was surprisingly pretty easy. David should have known though, seeing how short the other is. He always teased the other for his height, so it was no surprise that it would come in handy later. Especially for a scenario like this.

He passed by everyone’s rooms, surprised when nobody else came out or even noticed the two. For a second, the man thought he made it through and would’ve been able to let Charlie rest, until-

An ‘aww’ was heard from behind him. Will.

He turned his head around to see the musician with a small smile on his face looking at the two, phone already out. The look in his eyes was enough to let David know that he had already taken a ton of pictures. Oh, this was SO going to be used to blackmail them later.

He glared at Wilbur, and the man immediately put the phone in his pocket, moving to hold his hands up in a lighthearted fashion. 

“Alright, alright, no more!” He quietly laughed, walking off. 

David smirked. The ‘Certified David Glare’ works every time. He doesn’t know how, but it does. Maybe it’s the intent to kill hidden behind it.

It took a bit to make sure that the two of them were actually settled on the couch. He should have expected this, seeing as most of their couches weren’t really fit for two people to lie down on. 

..Maybe lying them down on Charlie’s bed would have been way easier, but it’s too late to go back into there now, since he was already out here.

He lied down on the couch, making sure the other was in a comfortable position on top of him, also so that he wouldn’t fall off if he did eventually turn around.

The green-texted man slightly jumped when he felt Charlie move around a bit, but luckily it was just to nestle his head into his friend’s chest more. He put a hand atop the others messy hair and smiled. Yeah, he was comfortable here.

Even if the other Soots were currently all surrounding them, trying to hold back their excited noises. David stuck up his middle finger at them, but knew he wasn’t able to stop them. 

Wilbur was back with his cracked phone, taking pictures of them from what seemed to be literally every angle possible, not even being somewhat stealthy about it. 

Rhianna just rested on the armchair next to them, rolling his eyes at the other’s antics. She seemed just as concerned about Charlie as he was, so he gave her a pass. But that didn’t mean the others had one.

Jack and Dan seemed to be posting about it already. Oh, if he got a notification about a new tweet from those fuckers when he later checked his phone, they’re DEAD dead. By the way the two were looking and quietly laughing at something with each other, and constantly looking back up at the two on the couch.... 

A small groan came from Charlie and he blearily blinked awake, looking up to meet David’s eyes. He sleepily tried to push back, as if trying to wake up, but the other shushed him.

The others all stopped their actions and quieted down.

“Go back to sleep Charlie. I’ll be here in the morning.” 

And so he did, hugging onto David tightly.


End file.
